


Spanking Block

by BbyWinnie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, alpha!Castiel, omega!Sam, sam is a people pleaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyWinnie67/pseuds/BbyWinnie67
Summary: Sam is the son of John Winchester who has a very strong feud with Castiel Novak’s father. They have a secret relationship with Castiel as a traditional alpha.





	Spanking Block

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this really late!

Castiel Novak is the hottest 17 year old Alpha on the planet, especially to me. Castiel and I supposedly have a feud going on because of our families. John Winchester, my dad, absolutely despises Chuck Novak. Dean, my brother, also has a huge problem with the Novak family due to his competitive streak with Gabriel Novak, Castiel’s older brother. I don't really know why our families hate each other and frankly I just don't want to ask. I’m pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that both of my families have long lines of Alphas and the their businesses and politics. Yes, I knows this sounds like some Romeo and Juliet sob story. I complain about that to my friends all the time. The hardest part about it all is that Castiel ignores me. Unless we’re in private because did I mention? We’re secretly dating. Castiel is a really good guy he just really wants to impress his family. Castiel is in almost all of my classes so it’s hard for us to pretend to hate each other all the time but we manage. Like right now, Castiel is sitting behind me. He has his phone sitting in his lap the same way I have mine. We do this close to everyday. 

‘No one is gonna be home after school at my house…’ I sent with a small smile. 

There’s also something else you should know about us. We have a pretty traditional Alpha/Omega relationship. Yes, it is hard to find time for punishments and just hanging out in general because our families ya know hate each other. Most people who are mates are over 18 and have moved out and stuff or their parents actually let them see each other. Castiel comes from a very traditional household and I do too but it’s definitely less strict than Cas’. He sees how well it works for his parents so he wanted to try it for us. This was only a few months into our relationship. We were barely sixteen and now we’re seventeen, almost eighteen. 

‘I will come over. Mainly because I believe I have a punishment that needs to be dealt out if I am correct?’ He replied and I could almost feel his smirk.

“Yes, sir. You’re right..but this is our first time together in almost three weeks can't we do it later?’ Sam wanted to turn around to see the reaction this would get from Cas.

“It sounds like you’re asking for more punishment is that correct Samuel?’ 

I knew that I was pushing my bounds but I also know when to stop just reading that is enough to make me squirm in my seat. 

‘No, Alpha. I’m not. I’m sure whatever you have planned is enough.’ I wisely respond.

‘Good. I will meet you at your house after school.’

I sigh as I hear him put his phone away. I want nothing more than to continue the conversation but I’m pretty sure I will only end up accidentally getting myself into more trouble. I put my phone away.

After the forty grueling minutes the bell rang for class to be dismissed and I was grateful. I walked to and from school everyday because my brother graduated last year and I refuse to take the bus. Castiel used to offer to drive me when we were meeting at one of our houses but I explained that it would be weird if I got into his car since it’s in the school parking lot. 

I don't really live that far away either. When I get home I see Castiel’s car parked down the block near Charlie’s who does live down the block and knows about our relationship. I wait on my front porch for Castiel. He walks up quickly and I open the door letting us both in. We walk in and Castiel quickly pulls off his jacket and sets it over the back of the couch.

“What time will everyone be coming home?” Castiel asks and starts rolling up his sleeves which causes me to audibly gulp. Yeah it’s hot as hell but also pretty scary.

“Uh..Mom has some appointments after work and won't be home til about six. Dad is out of town. Dean is hanging out at his friends then they’re going to a party” I say after a minute of recalling.

Castiel nods and walks over wrapping his arms around me. I can't help but melt into his embrace. He kisses me softly and I kiss back. 

“I love you Sam.” Castiel says quietly like it’s a secret between just us, which it is.

“I love you too.” I reply.

Castiel pulled away from the hug and went to sit down on the couch. I bite my lip knowing full well that he expected me to come over. 

“You know it’s time for your punishment Sam and you know you’ve earned it.” Castiel says.

I huff and walk over. “I know I can still pout about it though.” I sulk as I walk over to stand by him. 

He makes quick work of pulling off my jeans and boxers. I whine and try to pull away but I’m lowered over his knee. I know I’m taller but the leverage Cas gets causes me not to be able to get up. 

“Cas!” I yelp and start to squirm until I feel a harsh swat so I still. 

“What happens to Omegas who disobey their Alphas, Sam?” Castiel asked as he kept a steady set of swats coming down on Sam’s bottom. 

“They get punished.” I whine and squirm.

“And why are you being punished?” The Alpha asked between swats. 

“Cause I disobeyed and lied!” I yelp, this fucking hurts. 

Castiel nods and continues to spank me. It’s not long before I’m promising not to do it again and soon after that crying. Once I’m crying he gives me ten more swats to drive the message home. He thinks I don't know he does this but he always does it. 

He gently pulls me up to be sitting on his lap which I always feel like I’m crushing him but he tells me I’m crazy. I cuddle close as I cried. 

When I settled down enough he stood me up and pulled up my boxers and had me step out of my jeans. 

“Kneel.” He said softly but it was still a command. 

I slowly went to my knees, looking up at him. 

“I punished you because last week what did you ask me?” Castiel asked me. 

I looked up at him and sighed. “I asked to go to Charlie’s party.” I said. 

“And what did I tell you?” 

“You told me I couldn’t go because you wouldn't be there and it could be unsafe.” I said. 

“Exactly. That's what I told you but what did you do, Omega?” Castiel said, running his hand through my hair.

“I went anyways.” I said looking down ashamed. 

“You did, but you were punished for it and now you are forgiven. Understand?” Cas said.

I nodded and he pulled me up. I gingerly sat down on the couch next to him and curled into his side. “Can we watch tv until you have to leave?” I ask.

Castiel nodded and kissed the top of my head. “Of course little one.” He said. He knows I love being called that even though I’m already taller than him.


End file.
